The Anamnesis of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ichigoskullface
Summary: Waiting silently in a cold, dark cell, Kyon finds himself hoping for something that he knows cannot be. And yet... -The sequel to 'The Jealousy of Haruhi Suzumiya', turning the 'Zombie' series into a trilogy.- Cancelled due to rain
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello, hello! I'm back again, writing yet _another_ installment to my Zombie Apocalypse series! The story's have little (read:nothing) to do with zombies anymore... but I really like the way the characters developed. I assume you do too, seeing as how you are still reading this crap after two stories.

I originally planned to just leave it alone after the last one- but I keep coming back to it. I keep thinking about Kyon locked up in prison, and what I could do to further the plot. And in the end, I guess I just couldn't get away from it. I want this one to be good, so I might take a bit more time with it. I'll get the chapter's out when they are done. :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat, idly turning the bookmark around in my hand, examining it from all angles, as if a new perspective would somehow make everything click.

It's been about a week now since Koizumi showed up to visit me, since he delivered that brand-new copy of Hyperion to the prisons' library.

...Since I found the bookmark in it, with the neat, almost typed handwriting on it.

"...I wonder what I'm supposed to do."

_Hmmmm..._

I put the bookmark up to my mouth and kissed it. Nothing happened. A fellow prisoner in his cell on the other side of the block is looking at me strangely.

"What are you looking at?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever man, we all get a little lonely sometimes... But I've never seen someone tongue a piece of paper before. You know... whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up..."

He laughed roughly. I don't know that guys name... but he's been here for a couple days. I rarely take the time to memorize names here- I'd rather not associate with most of these people.

Prison is full of strange people... but then again, perhaps it was a bit much to hope that kissing this thing would turn it into a prince... or a princess... whatever, don't judge me.

I looked at the bookmark again, reading it for the millionth time:

'Wait for me', it says. For who? Yuki? That's even more absurd. But still...

I set the bookmark under my cot for safe keeping.

"...It's all I have left."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never imagined how long 'life' trully was back when I was in school, but in prison, it's easy to apprectiate the overwhelming bredth of eternity. When you don't have anything to look forward to, the days run together, and time really ceases to matter. It's less like living and more like... waiting.

Today is my 18th birthday. I'd break out the party favors, but they're in decidedly short supply here. Not that there's anyone to celebrate with anyway.

"Hey, Kyon."

"Hey Sato. What's up?"

Sato stopped outside my cell and leaned against the bars. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Smoking is prohibited in here, but nobody every cares either way. Even the warden is lax about it.

Sato hadn't changed much over the past few years. When I first landed myself in here, he was probably in his early 20's, probably only a few years out of high school. He looks mostly the same now, but a little more tired. His black hair is in a constant state of disaray. He probably stopped caring about his appearance years ago.

"You know, you aren't supposed to lean against the bars. I might try to assault you."

Sato shrugged, ignoring my joke. Strange- usually he'd come back with something more clever then anything I can come up with.

"Something on your mind, Sato?"

"Yeah..."

He took a long drag and dropped his hand to his side, holding the cigarette between his middle and index finger.

"I've decided to quit my job."

Shit. _Shit_.

"Ah... I see. Any particular reason?"

"I'm getting married soon. And... I don't know. I'm afraid of what this place will do to me."

"...I can understand that, I guess. Spending all your time around murderers and thieves can't be good for you."

"Don't take it the wrong way Kyon. You're a good guy, even if you... you know..."

"Thanks Sato, but I haven't even been able to forgive myself for what I did yet. I killed Haruhi. I don't think I could ever properly convey to you how much that means to me. I really hate myself for it."

Sato shook his head slowly.

"When I was a kid... I got into a fight with a friend of mine...A bad one. I was a lot stronger, and I went too far. He didn't end up dead, but it was a close thing. For a while they didn't know if he was going to make it."

"That's pretty rough... what happened?"

"He lived. He's still got a bit of a limp, but he's doing alright. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"One day, when I was visiting him in the hospital... he said 'I forgive you'. That was it. I don't even remember what the fight was about... He and I are still good friends to this day."

"Hmmmm..."

"Maybe... that girl would have forgiven you too."

Haruhi...

"I don't know. Haruhi was a very... strange person."

We lapsed into silence.

"Say, Kyon. If you had the chance to escape from here... would you take it?"

Huh... that's an odd question...

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Why should I? There's nothing for me outside. I didn't get to finish my highschool education... and I don't have anyone I could turn to out there."

"There's nothing for you here either."

I briefly glanced over at the crumpled bookmark on my cot.

"Maybe..."

"What's up with that piece of paper anyway?"

What indeed...

"It's a memento. It's got Yuki's handwriting on it."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm not sure why I hang onto it. It's not like me to be so sentimental.

Sato took another puff of his cigarette. He held it up in front of his face, seeming to examine it for some reason.

"There's someone waiting for you."

What?

"...Visiting hours are over, Sato."

He ground his cigarette into the nearby wall, putting it out prematurely. He removed his keys from his pocket, making to unlock the door to my cell.

Wait... what's going on...

"...Walk with me, Kyon."

Without asking any further questions, I grabbed the bookmark off my cot and stepped outside the cell. I had never been outside my cell at this hour before. Needless to say, it was against regulations. If we got caught, Sato would face legal trouble, and they'd remove my recreation privilages for a while. I could live with my own punishment, but that was exactly the kind of thing Sato didn't need right now.

We walked down the hallway silently. I had no idea where he was taking me. All I knew is that it definitely wasn't the visitor's room.

Before long, we came to the library, he stopped in front of the entrance, and began unlocking the door with his set of keys. I'm suprised to see that we stopped here, but at the same time...

The lock clicked, indicating that it had opened. I'm reminded of the click the doorknob made to the club-room as Yuki unlocked it. I'm not sure why I'm reminded of that now. I've heard plenty of locks in the past few years.

Sato gripped the knob, turning it slowly, almost reluctantly. I was suddenly very, very apprehensive. The door swung open... and behind it, there was...

...the library. Nothing out of the ordinary. I gripped the bookmark in frustration.

We went inside. I thought of flipping on the light switch, but I decided against it. I looked around the room, seeing nothing abnormal.

"...Who is waiting for me, Sato?"

I glanced at him, taking in his expression. He seemed slightly unnerved.

"I don't know... but I was so sure of it..."

"..."

"I had a dream. In it, I was in the library. There was... someone, or something... and it said, 'Tonight, bring Kyon to me'."

"Oh... I see."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"No... it's foolish of me to hope for anything anymore. When Yuki died... that was it for me. Perhaps it's best to just... forget about everything..."

I calmly walked over to the shelf that containted Hyperion. I noticed that it was still in new condition. It seems that in the past year, nobody picked it up. I lifted it off the shelf, cracked it open to the last page and hesitated slightly before sliding the bookmark in.

"...I'm sorry Yuki, I can't do this anymore."

I walked back over toward Sato, watching his sad expression. He really is a good guy. I'm glad I got to meet him.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. His lips parted slightly in suprise. "Wha...", he said in disbelief.

And then a level, ethereal voice drifted into my ears from behind. I stopped in my tracks.

"Kyon."

I shook my head, "It can't be..."

"What cannot be? Have you suspended your belief, despite all that we have seen?"

I turned around, eyes shut tightly, not daring to open them.

No... no, don't open them Kyon. Just turn around, and walk away. If you open your eyes, you'll only be dissapointed, and you can't take that anymore can you? One more will break you... so don't open your eyes-

I felt a pair of soft, petite hands on the sides of my face.

"Kyon..."

I opened my eyes, and was immediately overwhelmed.

"Yuki...!"

She was bathed in a light that seemed to com from nowhere, her face bare centimeters from mine. Not knowing what else to do, I leaned foward and captured her lips, feeling the warm, joyful tears slide down my face.

Oh, how I longed for this... How I hoped...

I stepped back. the light dissapeared, leaving Yuki Nagato standing before me as if nothing had happened besides the passage of time. She was a bit taller, her face had changed slightly, becoming more womanly. The curves of her body had similarly changed, making it difficult for me to focus my eyes on her face.

My god, she was beautiful.

All at once, I wanted very much to get out of this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Hahahahaha! She lives! SHE LIVES!

You'll get an explanation as to what happened in the next chapter... in the mean time, please review! I'm very happy with this chapter, and I'd like to know what you think! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Tada! Chapter 2! Wow, there was a pretty big response to chapter 1 there- I was really surprised. 9 reviews in only 150 hits? That's _huge_. At least by my standards. I'm really, really happy to see that so many of you are reading and enjoying my story.

Anyway- onward!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the five minutes after Yuki appeared in front of me, nobody had said anything. We eventually all sat down around a table in the library, and waited. For what? I'm not sure. For me, I think it was because I was simply too shocked to formulate any coherent sentences. Sato was busy trying to burn away the cigarette between his trembling fingers in record time. And Yuki was... well... Yuki.

Suddenly, Sato spoke in a wavering voice, still rattled by what he saw.

"S-so... you're a ghost, right? A witch maybe?"

"No."

"Then... what are you?"

I thought back to the time when Yuki told me what she was, and what was going on around me. She told me matter-of-factly that she was an interface to the Data Integration Thought Entity. She was absolutely resolute. That's why her response caught me by surprise- almost as much as her actual appearance did.

"...I'm not sure."

I finally spoke up, suddenly very, very confused.

"What do you mean? Aren't you an interface to the Data Integration Thought Entity?"

Sato gave me a funny look. Again, he inhaled deeply from his cigarette.

"...No. My connection to the Data Integration Thought Entity has been severed."

And here we are- the essential question: "What happened, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sato.

"...I saw you in a dream. It... couldn't have been a coincidence."

Yuki nodded.

"Yes... Perhaps it would be best if I started from the beginning. When I had originally resolved to terminate Suzumiya Haruhi, I had considered the possibility of my data link being severed before I was able to complete my task. In order to compensate for this risk, I made an imprint of myself-", Yuki pointed toward the bookcase, "-on that book."

Yuki paused, allowing us time to assimilate this new information.

"...I delivered this book to the post office with specific instructions. In the event of my death, the book, along with a letter detailing what to do with that book, were to be sent to Itsuki Koizumi."

I interrupted, a thought suddenly occurring

"Wait a second... Koizumi didn't deliver the book until last year. Why is that?"

Yuki shook her head.

"The reason behind Koizumi's delay in complying with my request is unknown. If you wish to know, I would suggest asking him."

I nodded. If I ever saw him again, I'd ask. It wasn't like Koizumi to be so slack about something like that. Yuki continued.

"Disregarding Koizumi's lack of expedience, things did not go as smoothly as I expected them to. The trigger that would allow my backup to activate... was for that bookmark to be placed on the last page of the book."

Oh god...

"You mean... You expected me to read it?"

"Yes. I expected you to read it."

Oh, that's fantastic... Out of all the books I've been reading... I neglected to read the only one that matters. I guess... I just got so hung up on the bookmark that I forgot about the book entirely. I'm an idiot...

"I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki shook her head.

"It's okay. Despite my existence being completely tied to that book, I was still conscious, though with very little influence. My abilities were limited, to say the least. I observed you from my place on the bookshelf, as you read through a different book every few days. Eventually, it became clear to me that I needed to take some form of action."

Yuki turned her attention to Sato.

"When you fell asleep at your watch station earlier tonight, I sent you a message."

Sato laughed nervously.

"Yeah... well... getting payed to sleep is a pretty nice deal, am I right?"

"Heh... Why am I not surprised, Sato?"

Sato became serious again.

"But why me? Why not Kyon?"

"I had been observing you as well. After some time, I became convinced that you could be trusted."

Sato shook his head.

"That doesn't answer my question though..."

Yuki nodded.

"You have the keys. Which brings up another problem..."

Sato chuckled good-naturedly at her reasoning. Yuki ignored him and turned her attention to me.

"...Because I am no longer linked with the Data Integration Thought Entity, my data manipulation abilities have become... limited. We can not rely on my abilities as much as we used to."

I nodded, uneasy, but still happy that Yuki was with me again.

"So... what's the plan, Yuki?"

"...First, we must go to the security station and edit the video recordings for the past 30 minutes and the next few hours."

Sato coughed roughly, spitting his cigarette onto the table. He quickly snatched it up before it caught anything on fire.

"...Shit... I knew I forgot something."

I nodded in agreement. The last thing I want is for Sato to get into any kind of trouble over this. Especially when he's trying to keep his nose clean for his fiance.

"Can't you edit the recordings from here, Yuki?"

Sato shook his head.

"Of course not... That's ridiculous..."

Instead of responding to Sato's remark, I waited for Yuki to respond. I wasn't surprised that Sato was still skeptical. After all, it took a life-threatening situation to get me to believe Yuki's claims.

"I will need to be much closer in order to manipulate the video recordings."

"Okay... but what do we do after that?"

Yuki looked at Sato expectantly, waiting for him to respond. Sato removed the cigarette from his mouth and ground it into the palm of his left hand, without even flinching. I'd seen him do it before, but I'd never asked him about it.

He leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. Neither of us disturbed him as he thought about Yuki's unspoken request. We all knew what that request was- there was no need for her to spell it out.

And then I started thinking about Haruhi again. Here we were, making plans for a jailbreak... and I really deserve my time here. It's not like I was framed or anything. I looked up at Yuki, the guilt bearing down on me once again. I'm still guilty... I'm still guilty...

"...Haruhi..."

I barely whispered her name, but it was enough to bring Sato out of his reverie. He spoke slowly and carefully, with deathly seriousness.

"...If you can edit the videos to make it look like I had nothing to do with the escape, then I'll help you."

I looked at Yuki again. For the time being, my self-doubt was put to rest in those eyes of hers. I nodded and stood up.

"...But what about the other prisoners."

Sato shook his head and waved me off, clearly not concerned with them.

"The ones that aren't asleep are either masturbating or staring at the ceiling. As long as you two don't talk, there's nothing to worry about from them."

I nodded uneasily, grimacing slightly at the mental image that Sato conjured up.

"...Okay, let's go."

And so we went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we were inside the security room, Yuki made her way immediately to the terminal and went to work. Her eyes glazed over slightly as her fingers flew across the keys with all the practiced ease that I remember. I saw various windows open and close in less then a second. Mostly videos, but I also saw a map and a few windows comprised entirely of text flash by. Sato watched in amazement, clearly not expecting her to be capable of such a thing.

After about 5 minutes of this, Yuki stopped suddenly and stood up, gesturing for Sato to sit down in the chair.

Slack-jawed, he sat down carefully and opened up a few videos, seeing that they all not only showed nothing suspect for the past half hour or so, but there were recordings for the next 2 hours. Speechless, he turned around in the chair and stared at Yuki. He looked back at the screen and scratched his head.

"...I must be dreaming."

"You are not."

She said it matter-of-factly, completely disregarding any notion that Sato was asleep. He laughed again and stood up, patting her, and myself on the back.

"Hahaha... Well, I guess we should get moving then."

Sato opened the door and steeped out into the hallway, Yuki and I following closely behind. Sato led us through the maze of corridors, not stopping once. In a relatively short time, we were outside, where I was immediately overwhelmed. Being outside of prison for the first time in years... it was a euphoric experience. Overcome, I turned Sato and bowed deeply

"Thank you Sato... Thank you so much..."

"Don't worry about it, Kyon."

He handed me a baseball cap and a poncho. I donned them immediately, knowing exactly what it was for.

"...You're going to need to find some clothes that look less suspicious soon, Kyon...and a haircut too."

I nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"...I can't help you out any more from here, Kyon. Not now at least. You'll have to find shelter and food on your own. To that end...", he handed me a couple bills- about 5,000 yen, "... take this and use it for whatever you need."

"Sato, you don't need to-"

He put up his hand in front of my face in a stopping gesture.

"No Kyon, take it. It's nothing."

"...Thanks Sato."

Sato bowed slightly, and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Kyon... I hope to see you again some other time."

I nodded, deeply grateful for everything Sato had done for us.

"Yeah... see you later, Sato."

He turned around and went back inside, making a vague waving motion with his hand. I watched until the door closed before turning back around toward Yuki. I met her eyes and smiled uncertainly.

I looked out at the buildings in front of us, feeling slightly intimidated by their looming height.

I carefully grabbed Yuki's hand and stepped forward, without any idea about where we were going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: 11 reviews now. 2 more popped up while I was writing my story. O.o

Now- what do you think? I think I explained the situation as thoroughly as I can at this juncture without giving away anything important concerning the plot. If you feel otherwise, and would like to call me a talentless hack, (I am, after all, a talentless hack) or if you would like to tell me how much you like my writing, then please, go ahead and review. I respond when I can think of something to say.

One more think- I'd like a little bit of feedback concerning Sato. I know- he's an OC, and the general consensus of the community is 'burn them at the stake', but I figured I'd ask anyway. I plan on fleshing him out a bit more- but he's not going to be a primary character, so you don't have to worry about that.

Anyway- review please! Nothing gets me motivated to write quite like feedback. Always assume that your reviews bring the next chapter a little closer to being released- because that is usually the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ummm, ummm, k.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wonder how much of my hometown I've actually seen. Before I went to prison, my world consisted of the residential area, the school, and the market district. The average person rarely ventures outside what they know, myself included. I've been here before, once- back when we were having all that trouble with the zombies. Yuki led me here, to this run down part of town. The last time I was here, I constantly felt everyones eyes on me, but now, I didn't attract so much attention. I suppose looking suspicious in a place like this isn't really suspicious at all.

The sun was beginning to rise, and Yuki and I still hadn't found shelter. I had no idea where to go, and I guess Yuki was the same way. My first instinct about where to go for help would be my friends, or my family... but I didn't feel like I could go to either of them now. We couldn't rely on the Data Integration Thought Entity either.

How long will it be before someone notices that I got out? Will Sato sound the alarm in order to draw suspicion away from himself? That seems like the best course of action- If I were in his shoes, that's what I'd do.

Eventually, I turned into an alley, completely at a loss for what to do. Yuki followed behind and stopped, eyes fixed on me expectantly.

"I need some clothes Yuki... and I can't be seen like this in the daylight."

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the cash that Sato gave to me. I handed it to Yuki, who simply continued to stare up at me.

"Can you go get me some clothes? I'll wait right here. Get a pair of scissors too- I'd rather not go into a barber-shop to get a cut."

She nodded, and turned around to go about what I asked her.

"Oh, Yuki... one more thing..."

She looked at me again.

"Be careful. They won't be looking for you, and everyone thinks your dead... but don't take anything for granted."

"Understood."

"...I love you, Yuki."

"...As do I, Kyon."

She ran off, leaving me alone in the alley.

Tired, I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was hunched up in a sitting position. Despite the suns first ray's being visible, it was still cold.

Even with a new look, it wasn't going to be enough. The police are going to be searching for me soon- and just bumming around out in the street like this, I'll be a sitting duck. I have no money, and I assume Yuki doesn't either. She would have brought it up if she had. The government probably seized her assets when she died- it's not like she has any next of kin.

...We need help. That's what it all comes down to. We can't survive out here alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not even an hour had passed before Yuki returned, clothing and scissors in hand. She had picked out a pair of blue jeans and a red, floral print Hawaiian shirt. I can't say much for her taste, but at least it fit. Really well, actually.

Staring dumbly at the scissors, I wondered what kind of cut I should go with. Honestly, I don't know why I even bother- it's not like I could cut my hair properly, even if I knew what to with it.

"...I don't suppose you've ever read a book on hair styling, have you?"

Yuki nodded in the affirmative.

"...Do you think you can give me a hair cut?"

"I can... try."

I gulped. I hope it didn't look too bad...

I handed her the scissors and repeated my request. She stared at the implement for a moment, opening and closing the blades in what might have been some small degree of interest.

I sat down on the ground. Yuki silently moved behind me and ran her fingers through my hair, apparently seeing what she had to work with.

"Lean your head back."

I complied, closing my eyes, expecting her to begin cutting.

Instead, I felt ice cold water blast me on the back of the head.

I jumped forward, startled. I turned around and saw Yuki standing there, void of expression. She was holding a water hose.

"W-what was that for?"

"...'It is important to remember, that before you style somebody's hair, you must always wet it first.'"

"...Did you quote that directly from that hair-styling book?"

"Yes."

I sighed. I guess she sort of knew what she was doing. Again I leaned my head back. This time, Yuki really did start cutting my hair. I couldn't see what was going on, so I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I wonder why I'm so worried about what my hair looks like, anyway. It's not like I need to impress anyone...

Yuki was really gently. It didn't really feel any different from a normal haircut- that its to say that it was really pleasant. I sighed again, this time in contentment.

"Is this enjoyable?"

"Yes, very..."

"...I am... glad."

"Haha...thank you for this, Yuki."

After a few minutes, she was finished. I reached for a broken piece of a glass nearby and examined my new hairstyle... only to discover that it wasn't really new at all.

It looked almost exactly like my haircut from back when I was in school, only a little longer. I guess if I ran into someone who new me from back then, they'd recognize me- but I don't intend on doing that anyway. At least I no longer have my ridiculously long, unkempt prison-hair.

"Wow... it actually looks pretty good, Yuki."

"Thank you."

I admired it for a moment longer before turning around to look at Yuki. Again, I'm amazed that she came back to me. Seeing her again... it was something that I didn't deserve. I began to worry again.

"...So... what do we do now?"

Yuki didn't respond. Of course, that meant 'I don't know.'

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had almost reached it's peak. It wasn't noon yet, but it was getting there.

I stood up, and turned toward the street, stretching my arm down to Yuki. She grabbed it, and I pulled her up to her feet, holding her tightly as I pondered our situation.

"...Let's just go see what we can find. We can't just stay in this alley."

"Understood."

We stepped out into the street and picked a random direction, letting fate blow us where it may.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for a bit, we came by an old mom and pop electronics store, most of it's merchandise clearly second-hand. A television in the window was showing the news.

We almost passed it by, when my attention was suddenly seized. I grabbed Yuki's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Last night, there was a prison break from Nishinomiya correctional facility that has the authorities baffled. One of the inmates, _(static)_, age 18, has disappeared from his cell. You may remember him from the high-profile case from a few years ago, in which he was convicted of two counts of murder, and was subsequently sentenced to life in prison. When questioned about the incident, Izumi Sato, the prison guard assigned to _(static)_'s block, had this to say...

'I have no idea how he could have gotten out. The cameras didn't show anything... He just up and disapeared.'

...The Nishinomiya police department has begun an intensive search, warning all citizen's to keep an eye out for the man in this photo, keeping in mind that..."

That Sato... I wish you well..

"Let's go, Yuki. We've got no time to lose."

She nodded. I turned around to continue back in the direction I was going, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by a voice coming from behind.

"...Oni-san?"

_Sis?_ No... keep walking Kyon. Pretend you're a stranger.

"A-and... Yuki-chan?"

I stopped. There was no hiding it. I turned around and looked upon my younger sister for the first time in four years.

She had grown a lot- she was now the same age that I was when I went to prison, maybe a little older. She was wearing the school uniform from North High. I was startled by how much she had changed- but it was unmistakable. This was definitely my sister.

"...Sis."

My grip tightened on Yuki's hand. Sis just stared, unsure of what to say. I didn't know what to say either. Eventually, she found the words she needed and spoke them, uncertainly.

"I-I... came here to look for you, Kyon. I saw on the news this morning and skipped school to come out here..."

Jeez... what am I supposed to say?

Her voiced hitched slightly. I saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"I... I wanted to see you, Kyon... but mom wouldn't let me. I... I really missed you..."

She swayed on her feet, in danger of falling over. This broke me out of my trance. I ran over to her and caught her fall. The tears were running freely now. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed in anger, and she pounded her fists on my chest ineffectually.

"You idiot! You idiot! Stupid Kyon!"

Not knowing what else to say, I muttered an apology.

"I'm sorry..."

Her fists stopped hammering, and she just let them hang limply. A few seconds later, she was crying openly into my shoulder.

"C-come on sis, let's go sit down somewhere."

She made no response either way. I just supported her and made my way to a nearby coffee shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sis calmed down, the three of us got down to talking over coffee.

"...How are you alive, Yuki-chan? Weren't you... killed?"

Yuki shook her head in the negative.

Sis's face brightened up.

"Th-then, you're innocent Kyon!? Come on, let's go to the police office! We can pro-"

"No."

Sis looked at me, confused.

"...It's true that I didn't kill Yuki..."

Sis smiled happily. I really hated to do this to her...

"...But I did kill Haruhi."

Her face fell. Not in surprise or anything, but from disappointment.

"...Even after I heard, I had held on to the hope that maybe it was a lie... that maybe they forced you to confess or something..."

"...No."

"...Why?"

"I... a lot of reasons I guess. I blamed her for a lot of things, sis. Some... most of it wasn't even her fault... not directly at least..."

Sis' waterworks were running again.

"...There hasn't been a day in the past 4 years when I haven't regretted what I did."

I reached across the table and wiped a tear from her face.

"Please stop crying..."

She did.

"I... okay."

For a few moments, silence reigned again.

"So... how did you get out?"

I looked at Yuki and shrugged.

"Magic. I'm like Houdini."

She looked at me incredulously, her expression betraying a barely suppressed snicker.

"And... where are you going?"

Again, I looked at Yuki. She didn't give any response.

"...I have no idea. We have nowhere to go. We don't even have food or shelter."

Sis made no indication that she heard what I said.

After almost 5 minutes, I spoke up.

"...It's probably best that we get going. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"No, wait."

"Hmmm?"

"...Mom is at work right now. If you want... you can stay in my closet until you have something figured out."

"Y-your closet?"

"Yeah..."

"Why...?"

"Because...," her expression shifted to one of sorrow, "I love my older brother... no matter what..."

"Sis..."

I remember thinking then... that maybe... just maybe we could get by... I was overjoyed that sis hadn't forgotten about me... but still I couldn't help but wonder what exactly we were going to do in the long run...

We couldn't live in Sis's closet forever- eventually we would have to move to somewhere and support ourselves. That's when it really hit me for the first time that we were on the lamb- things could never go back to the way they were before. This thought made me incredibly sad. Even though I was out of prison... nothing was guaranteed. I reached under the table and place my hand on Yuki's thigh. She looked at me cooly. I wonder if she was as confident as she looked...

I hoped she was. God knows I'm not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I'd write an author's note, but I kind of want to go play Dead Rising... so... Review please!


	4. An Explanation

First, let me preface this by saying this story is about as dead as can possibly be. I'm sure you've gathered that from how long it's been since I've updated or checked reviews, but I think it's still worth saying.

"WHY YOU BASTARD I BELIEVED IN YOU", you ask? Well, my reasons are myriad. I could go on an on about how I've been giving priority to school, but the big reason was that after I wrote chapter 3 of Anamnesis (A more pretentious name there never was- I'm ashamed of choosing it), I had nothing. It was a combination of acute writer's block and sheer apathy.

I should never have started this story- I should have left it at Jealousy, because I liked the way it ended. Let me assure you that this story is 100%, without a doubt, totally, completely, and utterly dead. To be honest, I can't even remember specifics about Anamnesis at this point, I'm merely writing this explanation on a whim.

That being said, I'm sort of giving some thought to writing a new story, after this long hiatus. It won't be about Haruhi this time. My interest in Haruhi dwindled away, and it won't be rekindled until Kyoto Animation finally motivates themselves to release that second season.

If you have any suggestions as to what fandom I should base my next story on, send me an e-mail- If I have a sudden bolt of inspiration, I might just take your advice. : )

And now for the the completely unnecessary chapter 4 that exists for the sole purpose of keeping this from being an 'author's note only' chapter. You could use it as closure if you want, but I wouldn't.

Chapter 4~

Annoyance, that's what it is. It's taken me almost a week to finally realize exactly why she was acting so strangely, but it seems obvious to me now.

_It's not like I don't understand. I can't even remember how long ago it was that we started staying in Sis's closet. God, I feel like a hikikomori. Has it been six months yet? I hope not, because then that means I'm definitely a hikkiomori. Officially._

I look at Nagato again and cringe.

_No, I'm definitely a failure, there is no question. I don't need the Ministry of Health to tell me that._

_I open my mouth to speak, and close it again. Nagato and I ran out of stuff to talk about a while ago. When she isn't hiding her disapproval of me, she has her nose buried in whatever book she can find. Nothing much has happened._

I shake my head and try valiantly for the first time in days to strike up a conversation with her.

_After all, I love her_.

"Hey, Naga-"

"I'm leaving you.", she deadpans.

…

"Oh? Where are you going? Be careful, we can't afford to be found out."

Silence.

_Wait, did she mean-_

"Kyon. I am leaving you."

…_Huh?_

"…Just so we're clear, what precisely do you mean?"

"I am no longer interested in you. You have shown no interest in bettering our situation, and have instead chosen to stay here, living off the good graces of your sister. So I'm leaving."

_Wait, what…what's happening?_

I put voice to my fear.

"Where shall I go? What shall I do?"

Without betraying any sort of emotion (Wait, why can't I tell? What are you thinking!?), she stares through me, as if I weren't there.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

She blinked out of existence right in front of me.

I fell back against the wall and immediately thought about sleep. There is no way this is real.

_That's right, this is a dream. If I go to sleep, everything will be okay when I wake up._

And so I slept. I discovered when I woke up, with something that wasn't quite anger, that she really was gone. I wrapped my blanket around my body and curled up, shutting out the world.

**BAD END**

Would you like to take Imouto-Sensei's lesson? Y/N

Y

"Oh wow, what have you done? Silly Kyon has driven himself into a dead end! Yuki-chan got fed up with you and left! What were you thinking, lazing away in my room like that?

Geez, I'm not even sure what advice I can give you. Try going back a few choices and be proactive about getting you and Nagato a more permanent place to stay. Go outside on the first day you start staying in my closet, it might lead to a LUCKY ENCOUNTER!

Until next time! Don't give up! Fight, Kyon!"


End file.
